Maps
Sitemap ' MAPS ' Don't forget to look at -> Amended_Game_Level_Maps --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Bigger Picture : Missing from Rapture is a sense of what's 20 miles around the City (and what all is 100 miles ...) Sea Mounts (undersea mountains) are usually steep, and with the large (relatively flat) shallow area Rapture sits upon (at a ~600 foot depth), then the rest must be quite large, but slopes down to the 6000+ feet depth of the Ocean floor in that area (which is well off any 'continental shelf). We are told of the Abyss, which might be a collapsed void in the old volcano's main vent, which may extend down thousands of feet further. Various industrial areas needed to support the city would have to be somewhere. Nearby shallow areas closer to the surface (and sunlight) could be used to grow various things (and also industries that need alot of 'air'). The Geothermal fields near Hephaestus extend over quite a large area. It is unlikely the volcanic rock holds much in the way of minerals (which have to be concentrated to be of use). Some crude oil site might be quite a ways from Rapture (nearest oil is north of Iceland hundreds of miles away). --- 'Outer Rapture' - communities outside the city area : Industrial sites (some with alot of automation/remote control to improve efficiency/minimize personnel - particularly deep see operations). 'Suburban' - trains were used to transport passengers to these locations - the Metro (Trolleys or Bathyspheres) usually did not run that far. Atlantic Express trains still roll out there ... Many of these areas cut themselves off from the 'troubles', and many had sufficient resources to be self-sufficient at least in basics. Many 'Surviors' grouped together to share resources and know-how. Outer Rapture was where a significant part of 'the other 20000' lived (and where lots of people managed to stay alive up to MMORPG times). Local Farms in certain areas, where the local rock was consistently solid for the inexpensive tunnels/caverns required for the volumes agriculture took up (even better if there was local geothermal power/heating available). The 'real estate' around Arcadia/Ceres Green/Greenbelt was bought up early, so other similar good 'farming locations (including some small pockets) were located outside Rapture. As the so called 'civil war' (and later 'the Chaos') took place and effected food supplies, more of these outlying areas expanded/converted more space/effort to food farming to survive. ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- . .